Parental Instincts
by HDorothy
Summary: After Jacob takes Re’tu Charlie to live with the Tok’ra, Jack & Sam learn the results of Ret'u Charlie's DNA test and make a decision that will alter their relationship forever.


Title: Parental Instincts  
Author: HDorothy aka HailDorothy  
Category: Humor/Angst/Romance  
Warnings: Some bad language  
Pairing: Jack/Sam  
Season: S2  
Spoilers: 220-Show and Tell  
Rating: K+

Note to Readers: Although originally written for the Chosen Hearts series, this tag could have occurred in cannon.

Relationship wise: although, they share alone time, Sam and Jack are not intimate, nor have they broken the regs! They are two people in love, in a dedicated working relationship. They are wannabe lovers.

Story Summary: After Jacob takes Re'tu Charlie to live with the Tok'ra, Jack struggles with denying Charlie's desire to stay with him, his desire to be a parent again, and ever having a normal life with Sam.

Disclaimer: All publicity recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This series may include script excerpts from the TV Series 'Stargate SG-1.' This fan fiction was created for entertainment, not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks are intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of said author, HailDorothy 2007©.

Feedback: Gosh, darn, don't make me beg! Pretty Please? Starvation of this writer's muse is no pleasant sight. All feedback is food for thought and well digested. "Feed me, Seymour!" (The Little Shop of Horrors)

00000

SGC, Gate Room

The moment Re'tu Charlie walked through the Stargate with Jacob, Colonel O'Neill stalked out of the Gate Room without so much as a word or glance Sam's way, let alone at Daniel or Teal'c. Sam's heart twisted as she fought to keep her emotions tapped down. They'd had little opportunity to talk the last three days. The colonel spending most of his time with Re'tu-Charlie and Re'tu-Mother, not to mention the rebel Re'tu that had invaded the SGC. Her CO's injured right arm remained evidence of that attack. Knowing that he emotionally and physically hurt, Sam refused to let him leave this way—alone. If their roles were reversed he'd do the same. Professional relationship aside, their mutual feelings although never acknowledged on duty, had been privately discussed after they'd been stranded in Antarctica. They'd agreed that one day, they would be together intimately but, for now that was a dream on hold. That private agreement didn't however, stop them from spending off duty time as friends.

"Sam?"

Her intimate thoughts were interrupted.

"You want I should—?" Daniel tipped his head as Jack rounded the doorway into the corridor.

"No, I'll go." She insisted, stepping toward the doorway.

"Maybe we should draw straws." He offered as Teal'c came along side them.

"No straws. As 2IC it's my duty and I want to do this."

"You're sure?" Daniel tapped his fingers against the musty book he held.

She shook her head yes and motioned leave.

"He's likely to be verbally abusive." Daniel touched her shoulder, his serious blue eyes warning her of Jack's unstable condition.

"Won't be the first or last time. I can handle him, ya know."

"Indeed you can, Captain Carter, but I share Doctor Jackson's concern," said the Jaffa. "O'Neill is not his usual jovial self."

"I know, Teal'c." She smiled with confidence. "But he shouldn't be alone."

"I concur." The Jaffa nodded consent. "Which is why, as your teammates we should accompany you on this mission of mercy."

"Look, guys, I'll call if I need you." She gave no leeway. "Promise."

Excusing herself to General Hammond, Sam raced after Jack to find him swiping his card for the elevator. She knew he was aware of her approach and slowed her gait. She wanted to go to him, but his body language said stay clear. She watched him enter the car, pondering her next course of action. Jack hit a button and then glanced stone-faced at her. He held the door ajar. She made her way over and stepped in beside him. He punched level one and then leaned one arm against the door's frame, expelled a deep breath passed his lips and shut his eyes. His features were wire-taunt and the nerve at his jaw line pulsed as always when he was stressed.

Sam took a hesitant step closer and he straightened, adjusting his right shoulder sling with a pained grimace. Taking a chance, her fingers brushed his dangling left hand. Jack eased his long calloused fingers between hers and squeezed. His hand felt clammy. They remained that way until the elevator stopped at ground level where they separated and went through the routine security check. In accepted silence they walked to the base parking lot. As habit they had parked near each other. When they approached their vehicles Sam glanced over at him.

"You can't drive," she gestured to his injured arm. "Where do you want to go?"

"Home," he said flatly.

Even in the yellow glow of the lot lights she could see his worn, drawn expression and emotion dead gaze. For them, 'home' most often meant her house, but she sensed tonight it would be his. Besides, he didn't say he wanted to spend time together. She'd take him home.

"Your truck, sir?"

"Fine." He tossed his keys and she caught them.

"Just a minute." She indicated her car.

He nodded and walked to the truck's passenger side. Sam retrieved the overnight bag she kept in her trunk along with her purse. A few minutes later they were driving toward the city with the opened sunroof and opera music playing. Arms akimbo, Jack stared at the night sky, most of which was cloud sated. She wished there were stars. He liked the stars. They had a calming affect on him.

"Charlie will be okay with the Tok'ra, sir. Dad'll look out for him, ya know."

He sniffed or snorted. _Not a good sign._

"It's the only way he'll survive." She assured.

"Know that, Carter," his voice was hollow. "He'll grow up and that's all that matters. So could we not talk about this?" He pulled his shades from his jacket and donned them, then folded his arms over his chest. Clear signs he was shutting down.

"Sure. So whatcha wanna talk about?" She smiled hoping to get a smile in return, but knew better.

"Silence would be nice."

'K." Swallowing the dry lump in her throat she felt helpless, wondering why she was doing this, being with him now. He was brooding and wanted to be alone. And being with a brooding Jack O'Neill was no picnic. Yet like all things about this man, Sam accepted the good with the bad. Plain and simple, she loved him. And even though there was no present evidence, he loved her too. The last two years she'd learned to not to take Jack's silent treatment personally.

As he once clarified, "Carter, if I've got a bug up my butt and you're the cause, you'll be the first to know." Yes, this was part of the give and take of a personal relationship, especially theirs. Probably the weirdest courtship in the world. What other woman would settle for a hug and a neck nuzzle as a sign of passionate love from the man she loved? She did. Sam smiled softly.The rest of the twenty minute drive became one of labored quiet. When they pulled into his driveway Sam didn't turn off the ignition. Jack clambered out and walked to the driver's side and tapped on her door. Sam rolled down the window.

"I'll pick you up at 0600, sir."

He opened her door and laid his hand on her forearm by the wheel. "Stay," his statement was neither a request nor a command.

Looking into his suffering brown eyes Sam could do only one thing. She nodded yes.

00000

Dang, he felt like hell! Why had he asked Carter to stay? It was not like she could work a miracle and make his pity party vanish. He hated himself! Sending that poor kid off with the fricking Tok'ra, what had he been thinking? What had Janet been thinking? Fine. So they could heal him . . . Yeah, with a damn snake in his head! God! Yeah, he was talking to God! Silently screaming every obscenity he could think of to the _Man _upstairs.

With a beer in hand, staring out the living room window he heard Sam banging around in his kitchen. She insisted to cook. Samantha Carter cooking could mean anything from macaroni and cheese to the last time she nearly burnt down his kitchen trying her hand at Peking Duck for the team. That alone deserved prayer. Why couldn't she stick with one of her complicated, but delicious omelets? He probably should help, but wasn't hungry. And with his right arm in a sling, he'd be useless in the kitchen. He assumed she needed to feel needed and that's why he'd asked her to stay. Not that he'd admit that to her. He didn't need a pissed off Carter in his face. That could get violent.

Honestly, if he had to have anyone hovering he'd rather it be the woman he loved. Then again, were he totally honest, he wanted her with him always, even now, when she knew to give him a wide berth. His immediate concern turned him around and he stepped back onto the landing and then strolled down the hallway pass the kitchen. Sam glanced out but he didn't acknowledge her. Entering his bedroom he went to his closet and took a family photo album off the top shelf.

Right on cue, Sam stood in the doorway. Jack plopped onto his bed and glanced at her briefly. Hands clenched, she batted her forearms against her thighs like a bird trying to fly and then said hesitatingly, "Um, I'm baking chicken breasts and twice baked potatoes. That okay, sir?"

"Fine." He motioned her to sit by him.

She took her place but allowed plenty of breathing room. "Family pictures, huh?" She looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah." He winced. "Some thing's been eating me since the moment Charlie, I mean the Re'tu kid showed."

"Sir, despite how messed up he is physically, he's not a Re'tu. Charlie is human . . . like us."

"Sam?"

"Sir?"

"Ditch the sir."

"Yeah sure yabetcha, _sir_." She winked, but failed to draw a smile from him. She cleared her throat and rested her pale clenched hands in her lap.

"And yeah, I know he's a human clone. That's what bugs me. Charlie's Re'tu _Mother_ had access to the base through the gate before she created him. That means she had to acquire his DNA from someone at the SGC." He opened the album with his left hand and flipped pages.

"But Janet said she had no way to determine whose DNA. It could be one person or several. Hopefully, the Tok'ra will be able to determine—Oh, dear God!" Sam paled, and looked at the picture Jack had opened then stared wide-eyed at him.

He flinched at her reaction. "Yeah, well, that was my gut response when Re'tu Charlie stepped outa the gate. When my Charlie was ten he and another boy made a bet. Charlie lost. The loser had to shave his head. Charlie got hold of my electric clippers and buzzed himself down to nothing. Sara almost killed him! I thought it a stitch, coz when I was that age I 'd shaved my head too. Must be a genetic disorder." The hint of a smile tugged his mouth and he pointed at the picture beside Charlie's. Although black and white, their physical similarities were identical.

"Like father like son." Sam laughed softly.

Jack chuckled, but was shaking. For Sam's sake, he quickly flipped through pages that included Sara, then stopped at another set of pictures. "Yeah, Charlie felt horrible so I shaved my head too."

"Oh, my gosh!" Sam snorted looking at a bald grownup Jack and bald Charlie. "You're kinda sexy, bald."

"Funny." Jack smiled for the first time all day, then dug into his pants pocket and pulled out a photo that Daniel had taken of Re'tu Charlie. He held the snapshot against the one of himself and his son Charlie. Jack's smile vanished and his chest ached as he tried to suck in air, but couldn't.

"Holy Hannah!" Sam looked at the photos and then at him. "There's no doubt whose DNA Re'tu _Mother_ used."

"Is this like some wacko test, Sam? First, the Crystalline Charlie and now this bull crap! This," he tapped the photos, "doesn't leave the room, understood?"

"Yes, Jack."

"Good." He muttered expletives and slammed the album shut. "I need air!" He bolted out of the room and left her sitting there holding the album.

"Well that went rather well . . . or not." Sam hurried after Jack as he stopped at the refrigerator, grabbed a six-pack and then went out the garage door and single-handedly climbed the ladder to his observation deck. Summoning patience she returned to the kitchen, turned off the oven, and took her time cleaning. Afterward, she removed the food from the oven and prepared two plates, covering them in tinfoil. She doubted he'd eat, but had her persuasive ways just like how she would get him to the eight a.m. briefing with Hammond, no matter what condition he'd be in. She slipped a jacket over her sweater and jeans and collected the double sleeping bag Jack kept for the nights they slept on the roof--platonic of course.

After two trips up to the roof each of which he ignored, Sam settled beside him in her lawn chair and unwrapped the foil from the plates. Her gaze settled on the three discarded bottles he'd consumed in under thirty minutes. This would be a long night, coz there was another six-pack in the refrigerator.

"Before I get settled, you want me to fetch the rest of the beer?"

He continued gazing through his telescope at the moon.

"Um, Jack?"

"Whatever."

"A yes or no is preferred," she said nicely, munching on a seasoned chicken breast. "Yum, not bad if I say so myself."

"Go home, Sam."

"I am home." She wiped her mouth with a napkin and smiled at his backside.

Cursing, he raised his head from the telescope and shifted in his chair to gaze at the sleeping bag, pillows, and blankets before he looked at her. To her surprise he took his plate but grabbed another beer. "You'll hate me in the morning."

"Probably, but," she pointed at the beer, "I suspect you'll hate yourself more."

00000

Three days later:

She was right. Jack hated himself. As for Sam she was hurt and confused by his prevailing aloofness. Despite that they'd fallen asleep in each other's arms they not been alone since. His choice.

Sam hurt too about Re'tu-Charlie but didn't tell Jack. Charlie had made as much of an impact on her as when the first time she'd laid eyes on Cassandra. She didn't know why, other than she loved children. But something Charlie said kept replaying in her mind and heart and for the life of her, she didn't know why.

00000

Six days prior:

Before the base was attacked by the rebel Re'tu's Sam had stopped in the infirmary to visit Charlie. The ten-year-old lied in bed watching The Simpsons. Why wasn't she surprised. Sam had just learned from Janet that Charlie was dying. She wanted to buy him something but with the base on lock-down she was at lose about what to give him. Sam didn't keep many special items in her quarters.

When she entered her lab, her gaze latched onto the musical Christmas snow globe her mother gave her on her tenth Christmas. The Bethlehem nativity scene filled the globe. Sam treasured that gift and it went everywhere she went, sometimes even off world. Only Jack and Cassandra knew how much the snowglobe meant to her. It seemed appropriate that Re'tu-Charlie have it for the few days he had left in this world. And if by some miracle he lived, she'd live with the knowledge the globe was where it should be.

"Hi," she said entering his private room.

"Hello, Sam." He shoved upright in the bed, but she could see that was an effort. "Have you seen, Jack?"

"Um, no. I think he's talking to General Hammond. Hey, I brought you something." She had put the globe in a small decorative box she'd found in Daniel's lab, then wrapped it with white tissue paper. Sam settled on the side of his bed and offered over her humble gift. Charlie's eyes lit up.

"Wow, Jack brought me these Simpson tapes before and now you brought me something." He tore open the wrapping paper and then opened the box. As he took out the globe his brown eyes widened and he ran his hand over the smooth glass globe.

"It's called a snowglobe." Sam explained. "If you shake it gently, you'll see the snow fall."

Charlie did as told. He smiled brightly while the white snow fell onto the nativity set. He then brought the globe close to his face and stared intently into the glass object. "This is a family?" He pointed at the scene.

"Yes." She smiled, about to explain, but he looked across the room and then nodded. "_Mother_ said this is of religious significance to your species."

"Um, yes, it is." Sam didn't know if she should confuse him with her Christian faith or not.

"There is a father, mother and a baby?"

"Yes."

"_Mother_ said that I have a human mother."

"Really?" Sam looked in the direction where the cloaked Re'tu-Mother stood.

"Sam, would you be my human mother? You and I could live with Jack and then we could be a family just like in the snow globe." He grinned up at her.

Sam's breath hitched in her throat. "Oh, Charlie, that's really nice of you to think of me that way. But Colonel O'Neill is my commanding officer. We can't live together." She coughed. "I mean, um, like with you . . . huh as a family." Heat burned her face and she looked away.

"Oh." His big smile died and he slumped back on the bed. "But _Mother_ said that she has observed you and Jack for weeks. She even followed you off base--saw you together. You care very much for each other and that's why she—"

"Unauthorized incoming traveler. Captain Carter, report to the Control Room."

"Sorry, Charlie, I've got to go." Sam shot to her feet leaned over and brushed a kiss across his left cheek.

"Okay." He hugged the snow globe then touched his face where she'd kissed him and smiled. After Sam left, Charlie craned his bald head to where Re'tu_ Mother_ stood. "Yes, I guess its best she doesn't know the truth. But I'm glad I know."

00000

Eventually the call came from the Tok'ra. Jack planned to go alone, but the Tok'ra insisted Sam accompany him.

Jack's response. "Whatever."

For the past few weeks that had been the extent of his vocal exchange with anyone, even General Hammond. Jack requested SG-1 put on indefinite downtime, a first for Colonel Jack O'Neill, for whom when stressed or depressed staying active proved his way to deal. Not this time.

Hammond more than aware of Jack's emotional state granted the downtime. Jack went to the cabin for a week and didn't ask Sam along, even though this time she would have gone. Since his return, Sam's ass was about the only one he hadn't verbally rimmed or kicked, and that didn't make her feel better. Other than her dad and Cassie, he had become the most important person in her life. She tried to give him space, but over the last two years they'd started sleeping together whenever the opportunity arose. _Sleeping_ was the definitive definition of their bed sharing. Since that night on the roof, Jack hadn't come over once, and after a few calls Sam stopped calling. This went for their last two Wednesday closet meetings on base. She felt miserable and suspected he was too, but realized she had dropped on his priority list. She now took his silence and distance personally.

General Hammond, bless his heart made every effort to give Jack space. The fact they were stuck on base until Jack's arm healed didn't help. Daniel just didn't understand Jack's emotional state and if Sam had to explain to the genius idiot one more time she'd punch him. However, there was a better chance of Jack knocking Daniel's lights out long before that happened. Thankfully, Daniel got a chance to go off world with SG-6 and took it.

Teal'c was his ever-patient self and accepted Jack's behavior with grace. She assumed that being a father who saw little of his son, Bry'ac, Teal'c understood Jack's broken heart. Due to Janet's own findings and doggedly persistence of nagging the Tok'ra, Sam and Jack's secret didn't stay that way for long. Meanwhile, even Daniel, Teal'c and Hammond had gone the extra mile to keep things low key, now that there was a good chance Charlie was Jack's son/clone. No one, even Janet knew what to consider the boy anymore.

Before they stepped onto the metal ramp Sam felt Jack's gaze. "You don't have to come, Captain." The cress between his brows seemed deeper than ever.

"Sir, if you don't want me along say so now," she replied firmly.

He sniffed and looked at the whirling blue tidal pool. "You deserve better."

Despite his generalization Sam knew what he meant. The walls having ears they walked the ramp in silence but just before they entered she replied softly, "So do you." When they stepped into the event horizon they were gazing at each other.

00000

Jack had yet to see Charlie but the Tok'ra medical physician, Ty'rn's, report to the SGC stated that since the blending, Charlie had made a successful recovery and was now growing at a healthy rate for a ten-year-old Tau'ri male.

Martouf met Jack and Sam at the gate and escorted them to the lab. Sam knew the Tok'ra sensed the tension between her and her CO. Let's face it, he'd not spoke to her since before they'd arrived and made sure there was distance between them. That was until . . .

"It is a great pleasure to see you again, Samantha. I hope you do not think me too forward if I confess how much I have missed you."

Sam blushed.

Jack snorted.

"Is something wrong, Samantha?" Martouf eyed Jack's taller stiff backside as they strolled a few paces behind him.

"Yes. This entire experience has taxed the colonel."

"I see." The Tok'ra hooked his arm in hers and stroked her hand in an overt familiar way that took her by surprise.

She slipped her arm as casually as possible out of the handsome man's intentional link.

Martouf frowned. "I realize the situation with the boy has strained Colonel O'Neill but I don't understand his rude manner toward you--."

"Hey, keep your snaky snout out of our business, Marty!" Jack turned and ushered Sam along side him. She almost protested, but his possessive behavior flattered her. Sam glanced back and gave an apologetic smile at Martouf. The Tok'ra looked none too happy at Jack's abrupt reaction or that his left hand was planted firmly against the small of her back.

A few minutes later, Martouf briskly introduced them to Ty'n, smiled at Sam and left.

"Chuck and I'nan his Tok'ra mate, are as you requested unaware of your arrival, Colonel O'Neill," he paused and acknowledged Sam. "Captain Carter."

They nodded and entered the lab. Ty'n continued, "As I stated before, we are extremely grateful that Doctor Fraiser was able to supply us with the DNA of all SGC staff members. It has helped us determine the hosts DNA. But since our tests are far more advanced than yours we have determined this was not a typical cloning."

"Ya think," Jack huffed. "The poor kid was so internally messed up it's a miracle he survived."

"We Tok'ra do not believe in miracles, however Jacob has explained the spiritual concept to us. Most peculiar that some Tau'ri actually believe in one god and this emotion you call faith."

"Believe me, what we call faith is highly over-rated as is God," Jack snorted.

Sam winced. She'd never imagined that hearing Jack strike out against the God whose existence she doubted, would disturb her. It did. "So um, Ty'n what did you find?" She sought diversion.

"That the child's birth was a product of laboratory conception or as your physicians call it, a test tube baby."

Jack paled.

Sam coughed.

"You're kidding, right?" Jack grabbed hold of the lab table and exchanged a stupefied look with Sam, who suddenly felt lightheaded.

"Not at all. The Re'tu extracted a female SGC member's egg and a male's sperm," Ny'n explained.

Sam sat down--hard. "Whoa! Then you're saying Charlie is an individual human being? Somebody's child?"

"Yes, Captain, and we have determined within a ninety-nine-point-nine percentile the identity of the boy's parents."

Jack reached over and grabbed her hand. The most physical contact they'd had in weeks. She swallowed and looked at him, but his mouth was flat-lined and his brown eyes emotionless. He hid his anxiety well. She wished she could.

"The reason I requested you both here is because you, Colonel O'Neill, and you, Captain Carter, are Charlie's biological parents."

"Holy crap!" Jack paled.

"Holy Hannah!" Sam shot to her feet. "That explains why I awoke spotting in my base quarters a week before Charlie arrived."

Seeing her uncontrollable tremor Jack caught her and held her tight. "Why didn't you tell me or Fraiser?"

"I didn't think it was serious. I'd been ovulating, besides, the bleeding stopped after a few hours."

"I am sorry if either of you experienced any discomfort," Ny'n said with concern.

"Well, I didn't have any pain, in fact it was sweet." He blushed and cleared his throat. "Sam?" Jack glanced worriedly at her.

"I'm fine, sir, just shellshock."

"Yeah, know whatcha mean. I'd pretty much accepted that Charlie was my clone, but this . . ." He took a moment and searched her teary gray-blue eyes. "You agree?"

"Yes." She nodded to his silent question.

All business Jack addressed the Tok'ra. "We want our son, now." His tone was quiet and commanding.

"That is not possible, Colonel," Garshaw said as she and Martouf entered the crystal chamber.

"Ohh, you so don't want to go there!" Jack ground out. "He's our flesh and blood and . . ."

"He is now Tok'ra, Jack." Jacob walked up behind them. "Chuck needs I'an and I'an needs Chuck."

"Chuck?" Sam squeaked out.

"Yeah, once he blended with I'nan he realized he's not Jack's son, Charlie. I told him that Chuck is a nickname for Charles. He seems alright with that name. Besides, he realized that being called Charlie might be hurtful to you. He loves you very much." Jacob smiled at Jack.

"Yeah, well, another reason he should come with us, Jacob." Jack insisted. "We love him too."

"Please, Dad?" Sam pleaded as Jacob stepped forward and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, kiddo. I'an and Chuck are blended and we have no other willing Tau'ri to host I'an."

"But Char—um, Chuck is healed?" Jack prodded.

"Yes, but his physical condition is an extreme case. Because he was forced to mature ten years in one week, he remains emotionally fragile. He is now developing as a normal child, however the Tok'ra rarely take an underdeveloped Tau'ri as a host. The risks are high for both in that I'an must constantly adapt to Chuck's physical, mental and emotional ongoing development and growth spurts."

"I don't give a rat's ass, Jacob. We'll take them both. Hell, I'nan can become the Tok'ra emissary."

"That is not possible." Garshaw inserted.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Sam stepped away from Jack. "He's a child! He needs his parents and to be part of normal family unit. He needs to know who we are and needs our love!"

"You tell 'em, Carter!" Jack gave an encouraging smile.

"Then you and Jack intend to leave SG-1 and get married?" Jacob asked calmly, eyeballing his daughter.

"Well, we haven't exactly um . . . sir?" Sam looked at Jack who now looked like she felt, as if she'd been slammed in the gut. They certainly couldn't confess they were already involved.

"That's not the issue here, now is it." Jack stated sternly and walked to Carter's side.

"Oh, I think it is, Jack. You and Sam are vital assets to the SGC not to mention to our joint battle fighting the Goa'uld. If you want Chuck to have a normal life on earth, one of you will have to leave the military to care for him."

"Not necessarily," Jack argued. "When we're off world, he can live at the SGC and rotate between our homes when we're off duty." He smiled at Sam, but she didn't return the gesture.

"Like a broken home, huh?" Jacob tipped his balding head.

"That's not what I meant. And you know it!" Jack vented.

"Sir?" Sam shook her head.

"Ya telling me, you agree with them, Carter?"

"No of course not, but," she glanced away. "We can't give him what he needs now."

"Ta hell we can't!" he growled.

"The boy needs stability, kids." Jacob addressed them calmly. "Bouncing between your homes and the base is not normal."

"Dad's right, sir." Sam turned her tearful gaze to him.

"Oh, and living in underground caverns on the run from the Goa'uld is _normal_?" Jack made quote marks in the air.

"It is for I'an. Besides your government will not allow a Tok'ra to live on the surface and interact with normal Tau'ri," Lantesh/Martouf maintained.

"Lantesh's got a point there, Jack." Jacob frowned. "Even if by some miracle, they allowed him to live with you, Chuck wouldn't be able to interact with other children his age, let alone attend school."

"Excuse me! Cassandra has adapted quite well to her new life and no one's the wiser."

"Neither is she Tok'ra," Garshaw countered.

"Well, we could work something out and . . ."

"Sir," Sam drew him aside and spoke softly. "Dad's right."

"I won't accept this, Carter! Nor can I believe that you of all people would cave into this asinine Tok'ra poppycock! This is our son we're talking about!"

Sam glanced over his shoulder and sent her dad a beseeching look.

"Okay, folks, let's give these kids some space." Jacob directed the scientist, Martouf and Garshaw out the doorless entrance.

Sam turned back to Jack just as he slammed his fist against the crystal-stone counter top. She saw a wince of pain cross his handsome face, then vanish.

"I already lost one son, Carter, I'm not about to lose another!"

"Jack?" Use of his first name got his attention. He turned sharply and glared, but with the Tok'ra gone he didn't correct her. "To my conscious knowledge I've never had a child, nor lost one."

He scrunched his faced at her odd remark that she didn't even understand. "The point is, I identify with the loss of your first son, Charlie." She caressed his smooth jaw and he leaned into her, his hand encircling her waist in the tender way she missed. "Jack, because of you, I fell in love with your first born son, Charlie. But this innocent little boy we've created, this _Charlie_ I've loved since I first met him. I feel the same connection with him that you do."

"Really?" He grasped her forearms and drew her close.

"Yeah. And I haven't slept decent since he left--us."

"Me either. We have a child, Sam." He smiled down at her. "I admit this wasn't the way I envisioned it happening, especially the conception part." He winked.

"Me either." She blushed. "And as much as I don't want him living here, it's the only way he'll be safe and . . ."

"No!" He let and stubbornly turned his back to her.

"Jack!" The boy rushed into the lab. "Sam!"

"He's not limping," she said softly as he dove into Jack's arms.

"Woo there, buster!" Jack snatched him up and then holding him out, gave the boy a serious look over.

Sam's mouth hung ajar in happy surprise. Charlie, um Chuck looked totally different and had grown at least an inch. While his once transparent and blue-veined-skin now held a healthy natural glow.

"You've got hair, son!" Jack ruffled the brown sprouts.

"Yep, bet I look like you at my age." The child grinned and then smiled affectionately at Sam. "But, Grandpa Jacob said, I have your ears, nose and forehead. I also have your intellect."

"Now that's a positive." Jack winked at Sam. She hedged a smile. Jack and Charlie drew her into a joint hug.

"Can I call you guys, Mom and Dad?"

Jack met Sam's gaze and when she nodded, he said, Sure thing, son."

"Cool."

Hearing their son mimic Jack, Sam's heart rapid-fired with maternal joy. She was holding her--their son. If God did exist, she definitely owed Him praise. Tears welled, and she failed to suppress them.

When Charlie/Chuck pulled back Sam saw that he too was crying. "It's okay to cry, Mom, when you're sad or happy. That's what you said, right, Dad?" he looked questioningly at Jack.

"Yeah sure yabetcha." Jack swiped a hand across his own leaking eyes and hugged his family harder. "Team hug!" he energetically encouraged.

Sam felt the air squeezed from her lungs.

Charlie/Chuck coughed.

"Uncle!" Sam wheezed.

"Dit-to," gasped Charlie/Chuck against Jack's chest.

"Oh, crap! Sorry, guys." Jack released his death grip.

Sam caught her breath. "Um, Jack?" Sam lectured with a twisted grin, but serious glint.

"What?" he innocently shrugged.

"Your use of gutter words around him." She gestured at their son. "Not good."

"Oh, that. Right. Sorry, Charlie—um, Chuck."

"That's okay, and if you want to call me Charlie, instead of Chuck, I'd like that."

Jack winced, shut his eyes then opened them. "Yeah, I'd like that, _Charlie_." He smiled and Sam realized that despite his discomfort, he couldn't and wouldn't say no to their son. One more reason, she loved this man. To top it off, he reached out and caressed her cheek.

Sam looked up.

"Sam, I'm sorry if I've been a jerk the last while. It was selfish of me. Will you f—"

"Yes, you've been a jerk, Jack, and yes I forgive you." She kissed his hand and held it against her lips.

"Sweet." He smiled, glanced around them then mouthed, 'I love you.'

"I know." She blushed and smiled softly back.

"Yuck! You guys aren't going to kiss, are ya?" Charlie made an O'Neill face scrunch.

"If only." Jack sighed longingly.

"Sir!" Sam flipped back to her military self and also looked over her shoulder as if expecting her father to charge into the room.

"Ah, for crying out loud, Sam, screw the establishment! We're his parents and he needs to know we do care for each other."

"Yeah! You tell her, who's the boss, Dad!"

Sam gawked at Charlie. She saw red. Jack noticed. He shook his head and flagged his hands at his son to shut up. Charlie got his drift.

"Oh, that you care, I mean . . . a lot for her, right?" He anxiously glanced from a mad Sam to a flustered Jack. Jack blew out his mouth and smiled apologetically at Sam, who crossed her arms and made a huffing sound.

"Um, Charlie, son, I think we need to talk about men and women. Like what you're allowed to think but never tell them." He caught Sam's wide-eyed look. "Did I just say that?" He gulped.

"Need a shovel?" She prodded with her evil grin.

"Apparently got my own." He smirked uncomfortably.

"Hey, Grandpa Jacob said I already have your irreverent attitude and mouth, Dad." Charlie's chocolate brown eyes flickered with tomfoolery. "Must be 'coz when the high council first refused my request to see you and mom, I told them to stick it where the sun don't shine."

Jack coughed.

Sam giggled.

"Yeah, 'bout that." Jack set the boy down and straightened. "See there's a good reason you look and act like us—"

"Yep, the Tok'ra explained everything. I know you're my genetic parents and Jacob, mom's dad, is my grandpa." Chuck lowered his head and raised it, his eyes glowed.

"Crap," Jack muttered, dragging a hand through his hair.

"Colonel O'Neill, Captain Carter, I am the Tok'ra, I'an of Bremler."

"Thank you for healing our son," Sam said with sincere appreciation, then nudged the flat-mouthed Jack.

"Yeah, thanks, um what's your name again . . ." He wiggled his hand at the To'kra.

"Please call me, I'an? And you are most welcome, Colonel O'Neill, Captain Carter, as I am to find a true symbiotic relationship of such harmony. Despite his youth, Charlie is a most generous partner. I now understand why Selmak is content with Jacob. I have learned much about the Tau'ri way of life and—"

"Sure. Whatever." Jack got that stubborn Irish glint in his eyes. "Now let's talk turkey, shall we. I—we, meaning the captain and myself intend to spend some serious quality time with _our son_. It's our parental right and you're just going to have to deal with—"

"Yes, you can take Charlie and myself to your world."

Stunned, Jack and Sam smiled at each other.

"Man that was way too easy." Sam commented suspiciously.

"Hey!" Jack made a cutting gesture across his throat, and shook his head. "Don't look a gift-horse in the mouth, Captain." He warned.

"But only for a short period of time," I'an stated.

"Excuse me?" Jack glanced at Sam's troubled face then back at the Tok'ra inside their boy.

"You heard him, Jack." Jacob strolled into the lab with Martouf/Lantesh and Garshaw in tow.

"Ah, frick! Here we go again!" Jack's distrust and annoyance returned. "There's always that butt with you, folks."

"Jack, Sam," Jacob spoke up. "The high council has agreed to let you escort Chuck/I'an to live with you as a family for approximately thirty days. However, afterward, he must be returned here. From then on the visits will be limited, preferably here with the Tok'ra. It's imperative we keep our base concealed from the Goa'uld. Your presence here has already put us at a higher risk factor."

"Screw your risk factor. Only thirty days?" Jack's eyes dilated and his jaw clenched. "I don't think so."

"Sir?" Sam tugged his BDU jacket's sleeve. "We're in no position to argue. It's better than nothing."

Jack puffed up his cheeks then blew out his mouth. "Then you're okay with this?" His hands directed traffic and he looked her straight on.

"Hardly, but," Sam smiled at I'an, "As much as I want to take Charlie and never come back, I am his mother and must do what's best for him. So must you, sir."

"I know that, Captain," frustration ruled Jack's voice and body language. He shut his eyes as if to shut out the obvious.

Jacob held his daughter's equally frustrated expression and frowned in parental empathy. "Sam's right, Jack. And it took myself and Selmak a good week of negotiation to convince them to give you guys the month."

"Seems, I'm out-numbered here." Jack snickered. "Well, what's to stop us from not bringing him back?" he challenged.

"Sir?" Sam warned in desperation.

"Your word, Colonel O'Neill," said Garshaw. "You said yourself, that a man's word is his bond."

"I did?" Jack winced and sidled a glance at Sam.

"You did, sir," she affirmed. Torn between what was right for Charlie and Jack's dissent, she clutched his clammy hand. He squeezed tight and held on.

"Ah," he sniffed. "Okay, fine. I—we agree to bring our son, _Charlie,_ back here in thirty-days no less, got that?" He looked sternly at each Tok'ra, including Jacob/Selmak. "And for your _elucidation_," He held up a hand.

Sam smiled at his stretch of limited vocabulary. So did Jacob.

"There won't be any hanky-panky while Charlie's with us, _his parents_. Even when we visit him here no Tok'ra popping in, slithering around, spying or changing the present rules of engagement for thirty, twenty-four-hour days on Earth alone with us." He pointed at himself and Sam.

The three Tok'ra exchanged looks and then nodded.

"We get your message, Jack." Jacob confirmed.

"Excellent." He turned back to Charlie, so did Sam.

Jacob hunkered down before his grandson. "I'an, we'd like to speak with Chuck."

"It's Charlie, now." The boy looked around and then at Jack and Sam. "I am going with you, guys, right?"

Smiling, they offered him their hands. "Yes, Charlie," Sam spoke with an emotional voice. "You're coming home with us for an entire month."

"Cool.' Charlie hugged her and ran into Jacob's outstretched arms. "I'm going home with my mom and dad, but don't worry, I'll be back, Grandpa."

"I know, Charlie," Jacob held and kissed his grandson, then ruffled his hair. "Now you have a great time with your father and mother. And go easy on them. They're pretty green with this child-parent thing."

"Hey, Dad, give me a break, huh?" Jack frowned.

"Sorry, forgot. What I mean is that Sam's clueless."

"Dad!" she protested.

"Now, kiddo." Jacob stood and winked at his daughter. "Just being honest, here. But I know your maternal instincts will guide you."

"Thanks, I think." She rolled her eyes then turned back to her son who was avidly observing the exchange.

"I'm not worried, Mom. _Mother_ assured me that you are a quick study, brilliant even."

Jack laughed.

Sam gave him the evil eye and he grimaced.

"And she's way smarter than you, Dad."

"Oy!" Jack cleared his throat. "There's different types of smarts, Charlie."

"I know. _Mother _also said you think Mom's one hot mama. Grandpa, how does the adverb _hot_ relate to being a mother? "

'Hot, mama?' Jacob mouthed and his face reddened. "Jack, you and I need to talk."

"Crap!" Jack gulped.

Sam avoided the three men in her life and looked at her boots.

"Yes, sir." Jack gave Jacob a respectful almost fearful look. "After which Charlie and I need to discuss the birds and bees."

Surprised, Sam looked at him.

"Hey, can I help it, if he's a chip off the ol' block?" Jack's facial muscles tensed and he snared Charlie's small right hand while Sam took the boy's left one. Giving Jack her best, '_you're hopeless, sir_,' look, Sam shook her head.

"I'm just saying." He cleared his throat.

"Jack!" Jacob glowered while Martouf and Garshaw exchanged baffled looks.

"Please Dad?" Sam beseeched. "Not now."

"Fine, Sammy. But mark my word, the Colonel and I will discuss military protocol between a CO and his first officer."

"Um, I'll check my calendar and get back to ya first thing, next month, General Carter, sir." Jack hurried for the door, "Gotta a gate to catch." He winked at Charlie. "Um, let's hit the road, son, before these fine folks change their mind, huh?"

"I'm ready as rain." Charlie beamed up at his parents.

Jack rolled his chocolate eyes at Sam. "The clichés come from your genes."

"Yes, sir." She suppressed laughter.

Five minutes later they waved goodbye to Jacob and approached the Star Gate.

"So, Charlie." Jack waggled his brows, dimples deepening, eyes sparkling with mischief. "You wanna go fishing?"

"No. I wanna go to the world and universe Grandpa Jacob calls, Disney World and Universal Studios?"

Jack's jaw slackened and he scowled at Sam's addictive smirk. "Your dad's right, he and I definitely need to talk."

"Hey, Dad?" Little Charlie tugged Jack's arm sleeve as they stood before the shimmering blue puddle.

"What, son?"

Charlie jabbed a finger in Jack's side. "Tag, you're it!" The giggling ten-year-old leaped into the wormhole.

"Charlie!" Sam gasped too late.

Jack grinned, and then solidly punched her left arm. "Catch us if you can!" He winked and vanished through the event horizon.

Wide-eyed and smiling, Sam glanced back at her father, who chuckled. "Go get 'em, kiddo."

She did!

The End . . . Hardly . . .


End file.
